Lavender Hill
Lavender Joyce Hill is a daughter of Persephone. Appearance Lavender has pale skin, and is about 5'5. She is sixteen years old, but can often appear younger-and sometimes older-than she really is. She has long, somewhat strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. She does not wear makeup. She also has a very long scar on her forehead, which she received when she was fourteen. Personality Before she was fourteen, Lavender was a nice, caring, vegetarian, tree-hugging and life-loving girl, if not a bit eccentric. However, after her brother was killed, she became very angry at the people of the world, and vowed to make the world pure again by ridding it of the 'impurities'-or cruel, wicked, polluting people and their inventions that killed the Earth. Through this anger, her sanity decreased, and though not totally 'insane,' she would be considered crazy by several people. She does not, however, act angry and cruel all the time. At a first glance, she would be a sweet, somewhat extreme enviremental activist. However, past this facade, she is a mean, determinded girl who will do whatever she wants to meet her goal. History Lavender grew up in a small town in South Carolina with her father and little brother, Jacob Hill, who was five years younger than her. Lavender had a mostly happy childhood, growing up in a house near the woods, and would spend most of her time outside. However, as she got older, her father lost his job, and he began to drink. Lavender ignored this, mostly, but as she grew into her teens she started to become very distant and angry with him, but she pushed these feelings to the side, mainting the happy appearance she had always worn in the past. She would often garden and go to protest rallies against pollution, which kept her mind off of things. Her father found a job as a factory worker, but the factory he worked at was one that Lavender would often fight against at protests, as it gave off a lot of pollution. The factory also required a long drive, which cause her dad to drive more and give off more air pollution. This caused Lavender to often argue with her father over his job, as she believed if the factory closed down, it would greatly reduce pollution in their area. One day, when she was fourteen, she took her little brother to one of the protest rallies against the factory so that she could both fullfill her duties as a sister and watch him, and also show him how wrong pollution was. However, her father, who had been informed his children were there, quickly came to pick them up. Before this, he had been at one of the local bars, and was drunk, and when he finally managed to get the two into his car to go home, he was very angry and shouted at both of them. Because of these factors, he did not pay attention to the road, and crashed into another car at an intersection. Jacob was almost immediately killed, flying head-first through one of the side windows. Lavender and her father both survived, but her father was arrested and sent to prison. Lavender, angry and distraught, was sent to a foster home. She quickly ran away, however, and lived on her own in the forest. During this time her sanity decreased, and she began to plan the demise of all of the Earth's "impurities." Category:Hazelcats Category:Children of Persephone Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:The Luchega Mafia